


Taking Orders

by Jessa



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [4]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Set half-way through TFA, so I guess that's canon-divergence... Anyway, so like imagine a conversation between Kylo and Rey just after she penetrates his mind on Starkiller, and just before he leaves the interrogation room to go tell Snoke all about it...





	Taking Orders

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the ‘Thirst’ prompt set by @two-halves-of-reylo (later 2018).

Kylo gapes at her in either anger or awe, he’s not quite sure; maybe it’s both. He struggles to think at all, let alone of what to do next as his mind still reels.

 _Leave,_ he urges himself.  _Supreme Leader needs to know she’s strong with the Force._

For some reason, though, the thought of staying here with her is much more appealing, and he senses something new in her now. She needs something. His lower lip trembles.

“Are you thirsty?” Kylo asks, his breathing still heavy.

“No,” she says, still panting hard, too.

“You haven’t drunk anything since you’ve been here.”

“I’m not thirsty,” she insists.

“You will need a drink at some point.”

“I will thank you not to tell me what I do and don’t need.”

“Well, I’m just concerned,” he explains.

“You are not.”

“I am.”

“Stop looking at me,” she says, turning away. “It’s creepy.”

“Like I said, I’m concerned.”

“Concerned about what?”

“Well,” he says, stepping towards her strapped to the chair. “I’m concerned about your kidneys, let’s start there.”

“About my  _what?”_

“Kidneys. You’re human, you have two. They filter your blood.”

“I know what my kidneys are, thank you very much.”

“Well, then, you should care that you haven’t drunk anything since you’ve been here. That’s very bad for your kidneys.”

 _“This_  is very bad for my kidneys,” she says, drumming her fingers at the ends of the arms rests.

“This?”

“Yes,  _this._  Being strapped to this cold, hard… whatever it is.”

“It’s called an interrogation chair.”

“Seriously? That’s what it’s called?”

“Yes,” he says, affronted. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Well, that’s not a very intimidating name for it, is it?”

“What?”

“Did you name it that?”

“No.”

“You did, didn’t you?”

“I did not. Interrogation chairs have been in use since the days of the Empire.”

He glares as still she lies with her face averted. They’ve reached an impasse. Maybe he should ask her if she’s hungry…

“I’m thirsty,” she says, turning back.

“Oh, you are now, are you?”

“Yes, I’m very thirsty.”

“Okay, well, I can get you a drink. What would you like?“

“Is that usual practice?”

“Is  _what_  usual practice?”

“Well, do you usually ask prisoners what kind of drink they’d like? Do you even ask them if they’d like a drink at all? I mean, it seems awfully accommodating…”

“No,” he says.

“No what?” she asks, frowning. “To which one?”

“No to both,” he clips. “I never ask prisoners if they’d like a drink, period.”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“I just don’t.”

“But isn’t it bad for their kidneys?” she asks, smirking. “If you don’t offer them a drink?”

Kylo glowers at her. He’s  _this_  close to marching out there and…

“What kind of drink would you like?” he huffs.

“What have you got?”

“Well, there’s water.”

“Fresh or recycled?”

“Recycled,” he says.

“What else have you got?”

Is she being fussy? He pauses for a moment to consider this before continuing.

“I could get you a krayt milk. Would that suffice?”

“Do you really have that?”

“Yes.”

“Could I get it with ice blocks?”

“Yes. The water’s recycled though, is that okay?”

“Yes, that’s okay. I would like that, please.”

“A krayt milk, with ice blocks. Fine with recycled… Do you want a straw?”

“Yes, please. And you’ll need to undo me, I can’t very well drink it like this,” she says, drumming her fingers again on the arm rests and giving him an innocent smile.

Hang on.

Kylo glares at her again as the quiver returns to his lower lip.

“Nice try,” he hisses, turning on his heel and beginning the long march back to the holocom chamber.

“Well, come on!” she calls out, over her shoulder and after him. “You’ve got to admit it was worth a shot!”


End file.
